Spider-Man film series
The Spider-Man film series consists of superhero films based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. Films Spider-Man (2002) Spider-Man follows Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire), an orphaned high schooler who pines after popular girl-next-door Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst). While on a science class field trip, Peter is bitten by a genetically-engineered "super spider." As a result, Peter gains superhuman abilities, including increased strength, speed, and the abilities to scale walls and generate organic webbing. After his beloved Uncle Ben (Cliff Robertson) is murdered, a murder Peter could have easily prevented, the teenager realizes that he must use his newfound abilities to protect New York City. Meanwhile, wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn (Willem Dafoe), the father of Peter's best friend Harry Osborn (James Franco), subjects himself to an experimental performance-enhancing serum, which creates a psychotic and murderous split personality. Donning a military battlesuit, Norman becomes a freakish "Green Goblin", who begins to terrorize the city. Peter, as Spider-Man, now must do battle with the Goblin, all while trying to express his true feelings for Mary Jane. Spider-Man 2 (2004) Spider-Man 2 picks up three years after the events of the first film. Struggling to balance both his superhero life and private civilian life, Peter still pines after Mary Jane, who is now engaged, and Harry continues to thirst for revenge against Spider-Man. As the stress of his dual life causes Peter's superpowers to wane, the hero must contend with the presence of Otto Octavius (Alfred Molina), a.k.a. Dr. Octopus, a mad scientist with four mechanical tentacles fused to his spine who sets out to recreate a dangerous fusion-based experiment that could destroy half of New York City. As the villain rampages across the city, Peter must choose between living the normal life he desires, or committing to his responsibility to protect New York as Spider-Man. Spider-Man 3 (2007) Spider-Man 3 finds Peter basking in the spotlight as Spider-Man, and finding a balance between being a superhero and being with his love, Mary Jane Watson. Harry finally decides to take his revenge by setting up Mary Jane, then becomes the Green Goblin like his father, and threatens the elements in Peter's life. Eddie Brock (Topher Grace), another photographer for the Bugle, sets out on a mission to defame Spider-Man and incriminate him. Flint Marko (Thomas Haden Church), an escaped convict, falls into a particle accelerator and becomes a shape-shifting sand monster later known as Sandman. He sets out to steal money for his chronically ill daughter. Peter later learns that Marko is the one that killed Uncle Ben, causing Peter's own dark intentions to grow. This vendetta is enhanced by the appearance of the mysterious black alien symbiotic substance that bonds to Peter, resulting in the formation of a new, jet-black costume. Once Peter separates himself from the alien, it finds a new host in the form of Brock, resulting in the creation of Venom. Spider-Man 4 (2011) Spider-Man 4 is scheduled to be released on May 5, 2011. The film is directed by Sam Raimi, from a screenplay by James Vanderbilt, David Lindsay-Abaire and Gary Ross. Maguire, Dunst, and Baker reprise their roles as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, and Curt Connors/The Lizard, respectively, and are joined by John Malkovich is in negotiations to be the Vulture, while Anne Hathaway will play Felicia Hardy. Production began in February 2010 in New York City, NY and ended in June. The film sees Parker five years after the events of Spider-Man 3, Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) is engaged to Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst), meanwhile during his time as a Supervillain, The Vulture (John Malkovich) would take a jaded cat burglar called Felicia Hardy, now known as Black Cat (Anne Hathaway), unleashes a rogues gallery of past villains to eliminate Spider-Man once and for all. Spider-Man is much more experienced this time around and has developed a public persona with an increased sense of humour, and built tactical webshooters with the help of Dr. Connors, that can hold any weight. Will Spider-Man defeat his old foes once again, or has this spider delivered his last pizza? Change the past to find out. Spider-Man 5 (2019) Spider-Man 5 is scheduled for release on June 25, 2019. It was previously set to be released on November 9, 2018, then rescheduled to be released on June 7, 2019, before being moved to June 28. Maguire and Eckhart are set to reprise their roles from Spider-Man 4 and are joined by Scott Adkins as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter. Like in Spider-Man 4 other characters from previous fourth installment are set to reprise their roles with Elizabeth Olsen and Chloë Grace Moretz appearing as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch and Anya Corazon respectively. In April 2019, Sony Pictures pushed up the release date to June 25, 2019. The film sees Parker fourteen years after the events of Spider-Man 4, Roderick Kingsley (Aaron Eckhart) has assembled all the goblins once again to awaken the legendary "Inheritors". The target is earth prime. Knowing a collapse of the multiverse is imminent Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) and Wanda Maximoff (Elizabeth Olsen) Venture to multiple dimensions and times to assemble a task force of the strongest Spider-Verse to take down the goblin and inheritor threat before they destroy the entire multiverse. Films in development Future In January 2020, it was announced that both a sixth and an seventh Spider-Man are in development with James Vanderbilt returning to write both films. The projects will reportedly film back-to-back, and are scheduled for July 7, 2023 and August 6, 2027 release dates. Trivia *''Spider-Man'', Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3 comprise the "original trilogy", while Spider-Man 4 ''and ''Spider-Man 5 comprise the "beginnings films". Category:Content